Serendipity
by TheMillionthMind
Summary: Ling doesn't care how it happened. All he cares about is that Greed is back and he plans to make the best of it. Ling/Greedling yaoi fluff/mild angst/definite romance.


((W00t! She posts something!

But that doesn't mean this thing is worthy of celebration at all. To be completely honest, it was something my muses wouldn't leave me alone about writing last night. It's cheesy and fluffy and believe it or not, not all that smutty. Definitely rated M for some implication though.

I apologize for this hastily-written piece of crap, guys. xD

Also, I know nothing of Chinese culture or history(That's what Xing's based off of, obviously), so a few things might not be too terribly accurate, here.

Lastly, this is YAOI fanfiction. Don't like yaoi? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the story involved in this fanfiction-they belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I claim no credit for them, nor do I intend to profit from this by any tangible means.))

* * *

><p>"Y-You're alive!"<p>

Ling couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't even begin to imagine how it had happened, and to be completely honest, he wouldn't have been able to stop his jaw from dropping abruptly like it had.

Greed...he was right here. And on top of that, in a body that looked just like Ling's. The prince could only gawk, his normally-squinted eyes wide with shock. Greed was alive. He was okay.

Ling didn't even care how he'd come back. None of that mattered. The only thing he was concerned about was that Greed was back. Even the fact that he had been confirmed to be the next heir to the throne didn't matter to him right now. For the first time in months, it had gone to the backburner of his mind where he knew it would resurface, but for now, he had shock to get over.

He didn't even know how Greed had found him. It wasn't like the land where his clan resided brandished a big sign that said "YAO CLAN HERE" or anything. And on top of that, the small palace where he stayed(at least, until he became Emperor) wasn't exactly easy to find, and Greed had even located Ling in his own chambers. How long had Greed been searching? How long had he been back?

"Is it..." Ling frowned, and he bit his lip. There very well was the possibility that this was an impostor. After all, people were trying to assassinate him every day. They would until he secured his seat as Emperor and figured out a way to bring peace to his clan and all the others fighting against it. Either way, he shook the thoughts from his head and looked up at Greed, genuinely unsure. The way his fingers trembled at his sides and his right foot tapped every now and then made it clear he was getting restless just thinking about it. "Is it you, Greed?"

"Aw, come on." Greed shook his head, reddish eyes falling shut, and he raised his hands so that he could shrug. "Don't give me that lost puppy look, brat. It's me, okay?"

Ling scowled. "_No_, it's _not_ okay."

"Huh-" Greed didn't have much time to think before a loud 'SMACK!' erupted through the room, and it wasn't until he realized that he was stumbling backward that Greed figured out where the noise had come from. Pain erupted along his jaw, and he let out a shocked grunt. "What the he-aagh!" Before he could do much more in terms of a reaction, Ling's hands hand bundled in the lapels of his trench coat, and he was being tugged in again.

For a fucking _kiss_ of all things. Violet-red eyes snapped open wide and the first thing Greed noticed was that he had no idea what to do with his own hands. For a moment they hung in the air, but when he finally caught on to what was happening, they slid to rest on either side of the human's waist.

Ling was the first to pull away. He stepped back just enough that he could meet the other's gaze, and once he ensured such, his squinted eyes fluttered open into narrowed, angry slits. Dark blue eyes that bordered on black bored into reddish ones.

"_Don't_ lie to me again."

Greed couldn't even stop himself. He stared back at Ling, his lips slightly parted, eyes half-lidded, and it wasn't until he moved in closer that he realized his hands were still on Ling's waist.

"Okay." He nodded, and he closed the distance between them again.

Words failed them at that point. All that mattered was contact. Ling had missed Greed, and even though he'd never admit it, Greed had missed the fuck out of Ling. It was still a mystery to the human just how Greed was alive, but he was sure the homunculus(if he was even still that) would brag about the full story later on.

For now, all they cared about was the moment. Ling's fists tightened around the lapels of Greed's trench coat, and he used them to pull the two of them back until he could feel the wall against his back. He needed leverage or else he was going to end up taking both he and Greed to the ground due to lack of balance. And since Greed didn't seem to mind...

If anything, the homunculus enjoyed the relocation more. He panted against the prince's lips and propped his elbows up against the wall on either side of him, increasing the contact. One warm body pressed tightly against another, and soon enough, there was friction. Hips rolled and lips parted in deep, needy kisses. Ling's hands faltered on Greed's front and slipped around to ball into fists around the fabric at the homunculus' shoulderblades, effectively pulling him in.

Relief. It washed over Ling's entire being like the soft caress of the tide on one's bare feet at the edge of the water. He couldn't remind himself enough-Greed was alive. It didn't make any sense, since he'd seen the homunculus' existence fade away when Father had destroyed him. But...here he was. And Ling knew it was Greed-he could sense it. Thank goodness for the Dragon's Pulse-the energy beneath this guy's feet feet just _oozed_ that of a homunculus.

Emotion was the next thing to hit him, and unlike the gentle wave of relief that had hit him, emotion crashed into his mind and his heart and his soul like the tumult of a storm-ridden sea. He could feel his heart twisting and turning uncomfortably with the impact, and eventually, a soft, tormented moan escaped him and he released Greed's coat, gently pushing him away.

When the homunculus finally managed to lock his gaze on Ling, he noticed that the human wasn't looking back up at him. His eyes weren't squinted, either. They'd come open, but they were focused on the ground beneath their feet, and his hands were wringing together in front of him. It was difficult to tell what was going on in the boy's head, but judging by the way his shoulders had slumped somewhat, he was dealing with some sort of inner turmoil.

It seemed as if he'd be forever stuck like that, fidgeting with his hands and staring down at the ground, but soon, Ling looked back up, and his eyes met Greed's. His hands parted and stretched outward, and before either of them knew what was going on, he was fumbling with the buckle to his former counterpart's pants.

Greed would have to remind himself to think before he did things next time, because before he'd even really processed what was going on, a hand snapped out to wrap around one of the other's wrists.

"Ling." He stated firmly. He shouldn't have given a damn that Ling was about to do something he had obviously been pondering for a good several moments, but the truth of the matter was that he _did_ give a damn. He didn't want this kid to do anything he would regret. Frankly, he had no idea where all this patience bullshit had come from, but he couldn't stop it either. He guessed it came with the territory-Ling just..._required_ patience in every sense of the word.

But Ling shook his head and turned his gaze upward, his eyes squinted once more. "No...It's okay. I want this."

Hesitation faded completely after that, and soon, Ling had worked open Greed's pants.

Yes...this was okay. This was more than okay. This was _perfect_. Ling didn't honestly know when his own pants had gone down, but soon, the two were reduced to yet another nonverbal mess. They kissed and they panted, and they touched relentlessly. Heat pooled and hearts raced. Bodies moved against one another. Ling's head tilted back and Greed kissed his neck. Pleasure built and the pace increased, and the next thing either of them knew, they were gasping for air, riding out the very peak of the pleasure that came from being together in more ways than one.

Ling was the first to give. High on afterglow, his knees buckled and he slid to the ground, his back against the wall. Greed soon followed suit, and he took a spot next to the prince against the wall. Ling bit his lip and brought a hand out to rest it atop the other's.

"W...Welcome back." He panted, still working to regain his breath. "How'd that work out, anyway? You not being dead, I mean."

He didn't have to look in Greed's direction to know that the homunculus was smirking, and he got his proof when the red-eyed look-alike leaned forward to meet his squinted gaze. "It's pretty interesting, actually. See, I'm not a total wuss like you and the alchemist thought I was. I'm actually pretty resilient..."

Ling only smiled, yawning in preparation for a long story. And he could deal with that, because he knew it had a happy ending.


End file.
